Waiting
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: She waited so long for him, but he didn’t show up, she was so tired of waiting.


**Waiting**

**Author:** Lady Sunlight

**Author email:** romance**   
Keywords:** Harry Hermione Ron**  
Spoilers:** Um, I don't know actually, maybe none?**  
Rating:** K**  
Summary:** _She waited so long for him, but he didn't show up, she was so tired of waiting._

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**Author Notes:** I know I really should be working on _Stuck Together_ right now… But, um, well, ah, I don't have an excuse, I'm just lazy. So read this little one-shot I created and enjoy. **(And review of course)**

Hermione stood under an overbearingly dark tree as her hair whipped around her face from the wind. He was late, again. He said he'd be there at eleven o' clock and it was now midnight, what could possibly hold him up for an hour? Hermione sighed and sat down against the tree's mighty trunk.

"Why do I put up with this?" She wondered out loud to herself. He had promised so many times he'd changed and he'd meet her **for sure**.

It was hard not to forgive him though, as much as he drove her crazy she loved him, she always had. He was precious to her, and she to him. Hermione just didn't know if he was committed enough to the relationship. He always was late, and never had shown her any **real** appreciation.

The wind howled to the left of her and Hermione wrapped her sweater around her tighter.

"Where is he?" She muttered to herself and felt sleep falling upon her like a pound of bricks. "He should be here by now…"

"Hermione?" She sat up straight when she heard her named called.

"Yes, Neville? Is he coming?"

"I'm sorry Hermione…" She heard Neville's timid voice and knew he was scared of what she was going to say. "He told me to tell you he couldn't make it, he has too much homework."

"Oh, okay… I think I'm going to sit here a bit longer, thank you for telling me though."

"Bye, Hermione. Be careful, he really does love you." Neville said and walked away.

"He loves me… He says that all the time, but does he actually mean it? I remember being a child and imagining of my first romance, I'd like him, he'd like me. We'd go to the movies and have dinner. Then we'd fall in love. We'd be committed to one another, never wanting to separate. I guess **this** is the reality of love. Waiting. Waiting for him to care, waiting for him to come, and waiting for him to show his love. Anyone can say words; it takes someone who actually feels such a strong emotion to show it. And now I'm speaking to myself _perfect._"

Hermione stood up and decided to take a walk around the lake, even though the wind was quite strong.

"But I love him, well… I think I do…. I do, don't I?" Hermione scrunched up her face and she got a gust of wind blown directly into her face as she wondered allowed questions she didn't know if she had the answer to. "If you're with someone for a year, you **have** to love them; it's just how things work. I do care about him, but is it romantically?"

"Hermione!" Hermione turned as she heard a familiar voice, stopping her musings.

"Harry? What are you doing out here?"

"I thought you'd need another sweater, it's rather cold out and I don't want you to catch a cold." Harry pulled a warm, fuzzy sweater out of his own sweater and wrapped it around her.

"Harry? Can I confide in you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be able to? You can tell me anything."

"I don't love him." Hermione said quietly not letting her eyes meet Harry's.

"What do mean? Who don't you love?" Harry seemed confused and Hermione hated she'd have to explain a subject she didn't even want to think about"

"You know, **him**. I just don't feel that way, and I don't think I ever did, I was fooled by what I was **supposed **to feel. I don't want to be with him anymore, he doesn't care about me, he leaves me for an hour in the cold then send Neville to tell me he has 'homework', he **never** does his homework unless I tell him to! Harry, tell me the truth, is he cheating one me?"

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Harry sounded genuine, about something he hadn't even committed.

Hermione threw herself into his arms before he could say anything else and wept.

"With who?" She said between sobs.

"Paravati…" Harry mumbled.

"What! Why! He always makes fun of her!"

"Something attracted him I suppose…"

"I can't believe this… Why would he do this…?"

"Oh Hermione, please don't be sad. He doesn't deserve you…"

"Oh and who does? Please make a suggestion because right now all I have is a cheating boyfriend."

"Well… You said you don't love him… And I guess that means he doesn't love you… But, I love you…" Harry said it gently and looked down at his feet.

"You do…? For real?"

"Well, yes. I always have, it was only recently it developed on a romantic level though, I want to be with you forever Hermione."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said and kissed him. "I love you too. But, what are we going to do about him?"

"Ron? He lost his chance." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione again.

**Author Note:** Review please.


End file.
